In the field of decorative cosmetics, in particular cosmetics for the bleaching or the coloring of hair, there is a great demand for effective products that are both easy to handle and safe. Provided to the consumer by the field of hair cosmetics in particular are systems quite effective for hair lightening and coloring, but the improper use of them, for instance contact with areas of skin or the eyes, can lead to irritation and in extreme cases even to the triggering of allergies. There exists, therefore, a great demand for ensuring the safe handling of such cosmetic formulations in addition to putting an easily dispensed packaging system in the hands of the consumer, which also allows the necessary components to be mixed together or combined at the place of use. In this context, the avoidance of product dust is an important point, particularly in regard to bleaching or lightening hair cosmetics.
The literature contains initial attempts at solving the previously described technical problems. Thus, German Patent Application DE 196 13 941 A1 describes a method for the preparation of nondusting pulverulent compositions for hair blonding. The blonding compositions have at least one peroxide compound, which is admixed with suitable thickeners and then packaged in portions in water-soluble sachets for transportation and further processing.
European Patent EP 493 392 B1 discloses means for hair bleaching and dyeing that are incorporated into polyvinyl alcohol packaging in order to reduce the irritation caused by powder dust.
European Patent Application EP 1 510 529 A1 describes the preparation of multimodal dispersions of vinyl alcohol/vinyl acetate copolymers.
Portion-sized cosmetic formulations disclosed in the prior art indeed offer improved handling and a reduction in the dust contamination coming from packaged cosmetic formulations, but the product portions packaged in water-soluble film systems pose the disadvantage of only slowly dissolving in water.